Dirty Little Birds
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Series of Bechloe M rated oneshots!
1. Road Trip Fun!

_Hey, I'm back! And FINALLY with the story I promised you guys so long ago. _

**Title:** Road Trip Fun!

**Summary:** Aubrey, Stacie, Beca and Chloe are going to Stacie's parents' cabin. Since it's a four-hour drive, Beca gets bored and decides to have a little fun with her girlfriend in the backseat.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Beca groaned as she put one of her sweatshirts into her small bag. She wasn't a very big fan of packing, but over the years she started having to pack more often.

Chloe giggled at her girlfriend and walked over to her.

"Are you ready now? Stacie and Aubrey will be here any minute." Chloe said.

Stacie had invited Beca, Chloe and, of course, Aubrey to spend the weekend at her parent's lake cabin. The three accepted the invitation and decided to drive there the four of them Friday after lunch. It was only a four hour drive, but still a bit too long for Beca's liking.

"I am now." Beca said as she closed her bag and placed it next to the door.

It was winter now, and even though it wasn't very cold, it was still cold, so Chloe was bringing a blanket for them and pillows so the two could be more comfortable in the back.

"What are we gonna do in four hours?" Beca asked. "I hate long car trips."

"Four hours isn't even that long." Chloe said. "Besides, we can listen to music, we can talk, we can sing..."

"Well, I guess it won't be that bad." Beca shrugged.

"We'll have Aubrey and Stacie, of course it won't be that bad." Chloe said. "And me."

Beca smiled.

"Okay." Beca gave Chloe a peck and there was a knock on the door.

Chloe opened the door to see Stacie and Aubrey with smiles on their faces.

"You guys ready?" Stacie asked.

"Yep." The two answered.

"Alright then, let's go." Stacie said.

"Why did you two come up?" Beca asked.

"I didn't want to leave Brey alone in the car." Stacie said, recieving a kiss on the cheek from the blonde.

Beca rolled her eyed as Chloe giggle at her girlfriend's antics. The two walked hand in hand behind Aubrey and Stacie to the car. They placed their bags in the trunk, Chloe grabbed the pillows and the blanket and they got in the backseat.

oO0Oo

"How much time has it been since we left?" Beca asked.

"Only thirty minutes!" Aubrey said, looking back at Beca, impressed by how impatient she was.

Beca groaned and looked out the window. She then heard Chloe humming and looked at her. The redhead had her girlfriend's headphones on as she hummed to a song the brunette had mixed for her. Beca smiled when she saw Chloe bit her bottom lip and shake her head to the rhythm.

Beca scooted closer to her girlfriend and covered herself as well with the blanket. She laid her head on Chloe's shoulder and looked up at her. Chloe just smiled at her and gave her a peck before returning to what she was doing.

Beca placed quiet kisses on Chloe's neck up to behind her ear.

"Babe." Chloe said and eyed Beca, who just bit her lips with a smile.

Beca kissed her girlfriend's lips, giving her a heated, passionate kiss.

Chloe pulled apart and gave Beca a warning look before looking down at her iPod.

Beca slid her hand down the redhead's stomach until she reached her jeans and quickly unbottoned them, sliding her hand down her girlfriend's underwear, doing everything so slowly that made Chloe gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

Beca smiled at Chloe and bit her lips as she looked at her girlfriend's lips.

Chloe let out a small, almost unaudible moan and to her luck, Stacie had the radio on and was singing alone to it with Aubrey.

Beca kissed her girlfriend's ear lobe before whispering in her ear.

"Shh."

Chloe mouth only opened wider in an 'o' shape as Beca gave her clit a long, soft stroke. Chloe tried not to make her hips movements too obvious.

Beca giggled in a sexy way against Chloe's ear as she saw what she was doing to her. She then inserted a finger in her, wanting to tease the redhead, knowing she couldn't beg her.

Beca bit Chloe's ear lobe.

"Stare out the window." She said, trying to make it less obvious that she was fucking her girlfriend in a car with two other people, since the faces Chloe was making could easily sell her out.

Chloe obeyed and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again when Beca inserted a second finger, rubbing Chloe's clit with her thumb.

"Chloe, do you have a Kleenex?" Aubrey asked without looking back at the two.

"Yes!" Chloe said, but Beca knew she wasn't paying attention to Aubrey's question.

Beca grabbed Chloe's purse, which was opened and took the Kleenex out, handing it to Aubrey.

"Thanks." The blonde said.

"No problem." Beca said and turned her attention to Chloe.

The brunette went back to kissing, licking and biting the redhead's ear lobe before whispering again to her,

"You have to be quiet, babe." She said, continuing her hand motions. She could feel how much Chloe wanted her and how much she wanted to scream.

Beca kissed the redhead's neck and she started moving her hand a little faster, but still not fast enough. She knew Chloe was going insane.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard not to just scream in frustration and pleasure. She wanted to scream at her big tease of a girlfriend to just fuck her and get this over with, because she needed her so much.

Beca smirked and moved her mouth over to her girlfriend's ear and parted her lips slightly.

"Chloe..." She moaned, wanting the redhead to go insane. "Oh!" Beca moaned in a whisper again. "I love how you feel around my fingers. I wished I could taste you right now." She then moaned again and Chloe would've thrown her head back if it was possible.

Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and started making faster movements.

"Just do it." Chloe whispered through greeted teeth.

Beca smirked and started moving faster, watching as Chloe moved like crazy in her seat. She knew it wouldn't take too much time.

Beca felt Chloe contracting around her fingers and she instantly pulled her in for a kiss, wanting to muffle the moan that would come out.

Chloe was shaking and seeing stars behind her eyelids. She pulled apart and panted as she stared at Beca's eyes. The brunette smirked at her.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Beca asked.

"If they find out, you'll be in big trouble." Chloe whispered.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Chloe smiled and kissed her.

Beca pulled fingers back and licked them slowly as she smirked at Chloe.

"You're so mean!" Chloe said, gettinf a giggle from Beca.

Beca shrugged.

"Now let's take a nap." Chloe said, pulling the brunette closer to herself and whispered in her ear, "You'll be rewarded as soon as we're alone."

Beca smirked and laid her head on Chloe's shoulder as the two instantly fell asleep.

"You two have been quiet for a long time, what's going on?" Stacie asked and looked through the review mirror. "Oh, they're sleeping."

"Sleeping Beca is better than Impatient Awake Beca. Aubrey said. "How does Chloe put up with her?"

"She must be a beast in bed." Stacie said.

Aubrey laughed.

Beca smirked and looked up at Chloe and she was smirking back.

Yep, Beca Mitchell was a fucking beast in bed. Or anywhere for that matter.

* * *

_First oneshot! Yes! I'm accepting prompts, you can either PM me or review and tell me. I'll see you guys as soon as I finish the next one!_


	2. Frustration

_This is the prompt sent by SendrickIsReal._

**Title:** Frustration

**Summary:** Beca is frustrated because, apparently, Jesse sucks in bed, so she tells her best friend Chloe about it and the redhead thinks she can do it better.

**Rating:** M

* * *

Jesse placed soft kisses on Beca's neck as his hand moved to cup her bra covered breasts. Beca ran her hands through her hair as she brought him closer, trying hard to appreciate the pleasure he was supposed to give her. She thought he was going to take off her bra and start tweaking her nipples or sucking them or anythinh, but no, his hands didn't move, they remained still.

Jesse's touch and kisses were so soft it felt like he was afraid of breaking her, but Beca needed more. She needed him to be braver and kiss her harder, she wanted him to make her feel good, but she wasn't feeling anything.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't her best decision to lose her virginity to Jesse. That had happened a long time ago and Beca had thought she didn't feel anything because she it was her first time, so she decided to give Jesse another chance, but the same thing was happening again.

Beca had to stop herself from doing an annoyed face or roll her eyes as Jesse threw her jeans and underwear away and kissed her stomach.

"You're beautiful." Jesse said while admiring her body.

"Thanks." Beca said awkwardly, making Jesse laugh.

"How can you be so awkward in bed?" Jesse giggled, looking up at her, getting a shrug. "Relax, I'm gonna make you feel good."

Jesse kissed her neck and thrust himself into her with a moan. He kept his head beside hers and started moving in and out of her, his moans getting louder and louder. Of course, he didn't pay attention to the fact that she wasn't moaning or whimpering. Beca's face would eventualy show discomfort. She had already gotten used to his size, but when he filled her, she felt uncomfortable. She wasn't feeling good, she wanted this to end as soon as possible. Honestly, if she could work on her mixes while Jesse was fucking her, she totally would.

Jesse suddenly moaned Beca's name loudly as he came. Beca just stood still, not bothering to fake orgams, because it Jesse wouldn't notice it anyway. He then collapsed on top of her and panted.

"Wow! That was amazing, wasn't it?" Jesse asked, moving to lie down beside her.

_Boring, actually._

"Sure." Beca said as he hugged her from behind and cuddled. "Umm Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and finish packing, okay?" Beca said, sitting up.

"Sure." Jesse said. "How long are you gonna be gone for?"

"Three days. Two and a half, actually."

"Alright. Well, do you need any help?"

"No, thanks. It'll probably just take twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'm gonna see if Benji wants to hang out then." Jesse sat up as Beca put on her shoes. He put on his underwear and walked over to her. "Have fun with Chloe, alright? Text me when you're back."

"I will. And you have fun with Benji." Beca smirked and Jesse laughed.

She grabbed her bag and she was out of Jesse and Benji's room. She let out a sigh of relief and rushed to her room. As soon as she got there, she put her bag down, grabbed a pair of clean underwear, a change of clothes and her shower kit before heading off to the showers. All she wanted was to just get the smell of Jesse off of her.

After her shower, Beca went back to her room and got more clothes, flannel shirts and her bathroom stuff and put it in her bag. She grabbed her laptop and was packed it. She put her stuff on her bed and checked her phone to see she had a message from Chloe.

_Chloe: I know you packed your Mac, don't even think about it, we are gonna have a good time without it. If you bring it, I'll be really mad at you._

Beca giggled and shook her head at her friend's antics, quickly typing a response.

_Beca: Okaaaaaaay. I won't bring it. But you promised me a good time and you better keep your promise, Beale!_

Beca barely sent and the response soon came.

_Chloe: Always ;) I'm down here in case you want to show your ass out here._

Beca laughed, shaking her head. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs, to find Chloe waiting for her outside her car. When she spotted the tiny brunette, she smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a big hug.

"Beca!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Chloe." Beca said.

"I'm very happy you accepted my invitation." Chloe smiled as she pulled apart.

"Trust me, it's just what I need." Beca said.

"Well, then let's get going." Chloe said, grabbing Beca's arm and taking her to the back of her car and opening the trunk. Beca placed her bag inside and the two got in.

oO0Oo

Beca smiled at the sight of Chloe's parents lake cabin. It wasn't very big, but it looked welcoming. The two came inside and Chloe led the way upstairs to her room.

"Okay... Where am I sleeping?" Beca asked.

"You don't think I'm actually gonna let you sleep in other room, do you?" Chloe asked. "I need my cuddle buddy."

"Should've known you were a cuddly person." Beca shook her head.

"How many girly sleepovers have you had?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"None. Girls thought I was too weird to invite me to sleepovers." Beca said with a shrug.

"Oh my God! Then you are going to have the time of your life!" Chloe said. "We're gonna eat junk food, do our hair, talk about boys. It'll be fun."

Beca laughed.

Chloe took off her jeans and Beca's eyes widened.

"You're gonna change in front of me? Just like that?" she asked, adverting her eyes.

"Please, you act like you haven't seen anything before." Chloe rolled her eyed as she put on a more comfortable pair of shorts. "If you want to put on something more comfy, go ahead. I'm gonna check if we have any food. If not, we can go to the store."

Beca nodded and walked inside, putting her bag down and opening it, grabbing a pair of jeans short.

oO0Oo

Becs was sitting on the couch beside Chloe, staring at the TV. Chloe had put on a random movie and Beca was just pretending to watch, but she was just enjoying the redhead's company.

The main characters were now in a sex scene, but it wasn't like porn, it was romantic. The girl looked like she was in Heaven, she was obviously enjoying it and Beca didn't even notice she let out a scoff.

"Hating the movie that much?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Not the movie itself, but this particular scene."

"What's wrong with this scene?"

"Sex is nothing like that."

Chloe giggled and looked back at the TV.

"You're right. Sex is so much better than that." Chloe said.

"What? No, it's not!" Beca protested. "It's so boring and awkward! Sex sucks!"

Chloe laughed.

"If you think sex sucks, it's because Jesse is not doing it right." Chloe said, pausing the movie and turning to Beca. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Well..." Beca looked at her hands awkwardly.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's me, the girl who burst into your shower." Chloe said, making Beca giggle.

"Alright. Well, my first time was with him and I thought I was going to feel good, but I didn't feel anything. I thought maybe it was because it was my first time, so I gave him a second chance. But again, I felt no difference." Beca said.

"Okay, tell me what he did, especifically."

"What?! Why?!"

"I wanna know what he's doing wrong!" Chloe said.

"First, he kissed my neck, but he did it so softly that it seemed like he was afraid to break me. It was slow and boring, you know? I wanted something hot and steamy." Beca said and Chloe nodded, listening intently. "So he cupped my breasts, but didn't do anything beyond that. The next thing, he just starts fucking me and I just want it to end."

"So you didn't get wet?"

"I was dryer than a desert." Beca said, making Chloe laugh.

"But you got-"

"I touch myself, I can get myself wet!" Beca threw her arms up in frustration.

"Okay, it sounds to me that Jesse sucks in bed." Chloe said.

"Well, what should I do?" Beca asked. "I'm getting frustrated that he can't satisfy my needs!"

Beca breathed out, relieved to have finally shared her thoughts. She looked at Chloe, waiting for an answer, but the redhead was biting her lower lip in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Chlo?" Beca couldn't help but ask.

"That I can be better than Jesse." Chloe said and kissed Beca. To her surprise, the brunette didn't push her away.

After a few seconds, Beca started to kiss the redhead back and pull her closer. Chloe was a much better kisser than Jesse, she could tell. Her lips were softer and their mouths just fit, as well as their bodies.

Chloe slid her hand up the brunette's shirt and slowly moved her fingers up to the valley between her breasts and felt the younger woman shiver under her touch.

The redhead moved her kisses to Beca's jawline then her neck. She sucked on the DJ's white skin, wanting to leave big mark, to show Jesse how it was supposed to be done, and smiled when Beca moaned.

Chloe move her lips to Beca's ear.

"Is this what you want?" Chloe asked, her voice low and husky.

"No." Beca moaned. "I want more."

Chloe giggled, licking and biting her earlobe, moving the hand inside Beca's shirt to cup her breast. She felt the younger girl arch her back, so she quickly started squeezing and seizing her breasts, loving the moans she was getting from the DJ.

Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe's neck, but her hands moved at their own accord and lifted the redhead's shirt from behind.

Chloe was quicker though, she unbottoned Beca's plaid shirt and took it off, thankful for not having to break the contact to do so. She quickly removed the brunette's bra and continued squeezing her breast, tweaking her nipple and pinching it.

Beca removed Chloe's shirt as the redhesd traveled shout and attatched her mouth to her breast. Beca threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Chloe licked, sucked and bit on Beca's nipple while she squeezed the other breast with her hand.

She then moved to the other breast and used her other hand to cup Beca through her shorts. At one moment, she was afraid Beca forgot it was her instead of Jesse, she was afraid the brunette was gonna say his name instead if hers.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Beca moaned. "I need you, please!"

Chloe pulled away from Beca's breast and went again close to her ear.

"What do you need me for?"

"I need you to fuck me. Now!" Beca said.

Chloe giggled and slowly unzipped Beca's shorts. She slid it down the brunette's thighs and the younger girl kicked them off. Chloe did the same to her underwear and cupped Beca with her hand, her palm resting against her clit.

"Please, Chloe! Fuck me!"

"I love how you beg me." Chloe smirked and insterted a finger into the brunette, testing her reaction.

Beca gasped and moaned, but soon only one finger just wasn't enough.

"More!" she moaned.

Chloe lowered herself as she insterted a second finger and attached her mouth to the DJ's clit, getting a very loud moan from Beca. She flicked her clit with her tongue and sucked on it as she moved her fingers in and out of her.

Beca ran her fingers through the redhead's sclap, bringing her impossibly closer.

Chloe moved up to kiss Beca's lips and the brunette immediately wrapped her arms around her, digging her nails into her back so hard Chloe knew would draw blood, but she was glad about that. She continued the hand motions and felt the nails dig even deeper into her skin, all over her back. Beca was moving like crazy under her, moaning like there was no tomorrow and Chloe loved it.

Chloe felt Beca contracting around her fingers and the nails dug even deeper into her skin. She felt Beca moan into the kiss as she reached her orgasm, but the spasms in her body didn't stop and she reached her second orgasm. Chloe helped her ride out her high and slowly pulled apart to smirk at Beca.

"That was... Wow!" Beca said. "I wanna have kiss you, hug you and have sex with you every single day."

"What about Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"Jesse who?" Beca asked, making Chloe laugh. "Forget about him, I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you!"

"What? You are?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Yes." Beca smiled, placing a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"I'm in love with you too." Chloe said, kissing her again.

After things started to get heated again, though, Chloe pulled apart.

"Listen, I just want to say that you don't have to return the favor-"

"I want to." Beca cut her off. "I'm to get my hands in you, I need to taste you."

Chloe moaned at Beca's words and let the younger girl take her bra off. She though she was in Heaven when Beca immediately cupped her breasts and started pinching her nipples.

Beca kissed Chloe's neck, sucking on her pulse joint as she squeezed the redhead's breasts. She then moved her kisses down her collarbone and chest and took Chloe's left breast in her mouth, getting a loud moan from the redhead.

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair and brought her even closer to herself, not wanting the sensation to end. Beca switched to the other breast and moved her left hand down to slip into Chloe's shorts and cupped her firmly.

"Wow, somebody's wet!" Beca giggled, placing kisses behind Chloe's ear. "Is that all for me?"

"Yes! I'm so wet for you, Beca, please fuck me!" Chloe pleaded.

Beca smirked against Chloe's ear and slipped her thumbs into Chloe's shorts and underwear and slipped them down her thighs, Chloe kicked them off when they were at her ankles.

Beca cupped her again with her left hand and smirked.

"_So wet_. I wanna taste you so bad!" Beca said and Chloe moaned.

Beca lowered her kisses until she was in lined with Chloe's center. She attached her lips to the redhead's clit and Chloe moaned loudly. Beca inserted a finger in her and moved down to plunge her tongue as well and that made Chloe scream.

"Beca!" Chloe moaned.

Beca moved her fingers and tongue in perfect rhythm and felt Chloe dig her nails into her back, just like Beca had done earlier.

Beca continued moving her tongue in and out, loving the moans and screams Chloe eventually let out.

Chloe was panting, moaning and eventually screaming under Beca. Her hands were running through her hair and messing it up completely, but Beca didn't seem to mind.

Beca continued her motions and soon felt Chloe's walls contracting around her tongue and fingers and smiled when she felt Chloe scream out her name as she reached her orgasm.

Beca kissed Chloe's stomach, chest, neck and, finally, her lips. Chloe kissed her back, moaning as she tasted herself in Beca.

After a few seconds, the two pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"That was incredible." Chloe said, a little out of breath. "Are you sure you never had sex with a girl before?"

"You know, I'm entirely sure." Beca said sarcastically.

"Because you're so good at that." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. They kissed passionately for a long time, their hands roaming through their bodies.

"Round two?" Beca asked, panting.

"Yes, but on a bed this time." Chloe said and Beca agreed.

oO0Oo

Beca got out of the car and smiled as Chloe did the same. Chloe opened the trunk and handed Beca's bag to her.

"I'll miss you. Call me as soon as yoy finish talking to Jesse." Chloe winked.

"I will." Beca nodded and gave her a peck.

Chloe smiled and watched as Beca went into her dorm. She got into her car and drove off to her apartment.

Beca opened the door to her room and was surprised to find Jesse in there. He smiled when she came in and stood up to give her a hug.

"Hey, I missed you!" he said.

"Yeah." Beca said as she put her bag down. "Jesse-"

"Wait, do you have a _hickey_?"

"I do." Beca said and turned to him.

"But that's not from me, I mean, I didn't do that." Jesse said.

"No, you didn't do this. Chloe did." Beca said.

"Chloe? What?!"

"Yes, Chloe. I slept with her." Beca said.

"What?! You slept with her?!" Jesse asked. "I know Chloe can't make you feel the way I can."

"No, she makes me feel better. I never felt so good in my entire life. And I'm sorry to break it to you, but you suck in bed." Beca said.

"So you're breaking up with me? You're such a bitch!" Jesse said. "I can't believe you are trading me for a girl.

"You'll get over it." Beca shrugged. He opened the door and he was gone.

Beca smiled and grabbed her phone to call her _girlfriend_. She still couldn't believe it.

* * *

_Wohoo! Keep on sending prompts, I love them!_


End file.
